A Black Family Tree
by Bella-Wish
Summary: The story of Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, and Andromeda Tonks, before Andromeda was estranged from the family. Note: I used what information I had in the books, and the rest was just created by me.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series, which is sad.

* * *

A Black Family Tree

The Story of The Black Sisters

Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange walked through 12 Grimmauld Place, where she once resided, if only temporarily. No longer did it belong to that blood traitor of a cousin, Sirius Black, or the one her master hated most, Harry Potter. Well, maybe it still did, but Bella had full control of it, at the moment.

She looked all around, at everything she used to know. Bellatrix walked into the room where the family tree was so gloriously painted on the walls.

Herself, and her sisters were here, she traced her finger over her silhouette, painted onto the wall. Her sister Narcissa, was painted there as well. Her light blonde hair streaming down her back against her pale skin and light blue eyes, compared to Bellatrix's strong features and black, black hair, twisting ever-so-menacingly around her face, her eyes dark, and black yet with an ominous emerald gleam hiding in their depths.

And her sister, Andromeda, that once she used to dote upon, now blacked out of the Black family tree. Bella scoffed at the mere memory of the disgrace she caused, that smudged the Black family forever. Had Bella not tried to talk her out of the deed that lost her her sister, forever? If only she could go back in time and fix what's been done. But she can relive her memories, again and again.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy flipped through an old family album, briefly glancing at photos from her youth. She stopped and carefully slipped one photo out of the album and brought it up to look at it.

It was a picture of Christmas time around her house. She was sitting on a couch next to her sister Bellatrix, and Andromeda was on the other side of Bella. Bellatrix was pulling her and Andy together in a sisterly hug. Narcissa was the youngest, and was about 11 in that picture. Andy was 12, and Bella 14.

Narcissa realized how much Andy looked like Bella, just softer. They both had strong features, and curly hair, although everything about Andromeda was a bit lighter, and softer. Narcissa sneered at the memory of times before her sister, Andy met that Mudblood. But her expression softened as she remembered better times, before her sister ruined her life.

And Bellatrix was still Bellatrix, still the same sister that Narcissa would always love. No matter how harsh she could be, this was the sister that dubbed her little sisters Andy and Cissy.

Narcissa glanced below the picture to see a caption that had been written by Andromeda, who was really the only one who could organize things. _Bella, Andy, and Cissy, the trio of sisters that will always remember a time before any cruelty between them ever existed._ Narcissa wished she could go back to that time and change all of this stupidity one event caused. But she could remember it through pictures, forever.

* * *

Andromeda carried down an old box from her attic and set it down on the floor. Her childhood memories were all in this box, carefully packed up. It was just a Muggle box, from Ted's parents. Andromeda labeled it **Andy's Stuff**. It was full of everything she kept from her childhood. SHe reached into the box and pulled out a doll.

Andromeda smiled at the memory of this doll, called Phoenix. She had dark black hair and shining black eyes. She'd always reminded Andromeda of her favorite sister, Bellatrix, whom the doll was a birthday gift from. Phoenix's (called Nixie, 'since all Black girls have nicknames' Bella said) elegant dress was a gorgeous purple velvet with a ruffly black petticoat peeking out from underneath.

Andy hugged the doll tightly and remembered a time before she was estranged from her family, she was happy now of course, but she'd always miss her sisters. If only she could go back in time and do it all over again, maybe in a way she could keep Ted, and her daughter, Nymphadora, and keep her sisters. There was no way she could really do that easily, Andromeda thought, but she'll always remember.

* * *

**Sort of vague, but it's a prologue, and most of the story will be in flashback.**

**Hope you liked it! Please review and the next chapter will be out soon!**


	2. A Doll For Andy

Disclaimer: I am utterly disappointed that I do not own the Harry potter series or any part of it.

* * *

Just a note, here's some general info in case you need it, so I don't confuse you.

Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa are all sisters and, since they're not married yet, their last name is Black.

Bellatrix's nickname by her sisters is Bella

Andromeda's nickname is Andy (I just made that up, but whatev, it's part of the story)

Narcissa's nickname is Cissy

At the start of this chapter (in flashback) Bella is 13, Andy 11, and Cissy 10.

* * *

**A Black Family Tree**

**The Story of the Black Sisters**

**Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Happy Birthday Andy!" My favorite sister greeted me. Bellatrix smiled and handed me an emerald green box with silver ribbons. "They're Slytherin's colors, and even though you're not sorted yet, I hope you'll be in Slytherin with me. I know you will." Bella added.

I smiled. "Thanks Bella!"

"Of course, after all you start Hogwarts this year, so it's an extra-special present."

"What? Oh Good morning, Bella. Happy Birthday, Andy!" My youngest sister, Narcissa added as she got out of bed.

"You're late waking up, Cissy," Bella scolded, but she was smiling.

Narcissa pulled a present out from under her bed. It was also wrapped in emerald and silver. "Bella told me about the wrappings."

"Aww, thanks, Cissy!"" I said taking both presents.

"Open mine first!" Cissy shouted.

I picked up her present for me, the smaller of the two and carefully unwrapped it. I pulled out a gorgeous violet cloak.

"Cissy, it's beautiful!" I told her, while admiring the lovely silver details of the cloak. If there's one thing Narcissa knows, it's clothing.

"Only the best for my sister," Narcissa smiled.

"Now, mine," Bella ordered. "I thought you might be a little too old for it, but I got it anyway,"

I eagerly unwrapped the emerald paper and silver ribbons from the box and closed my eyes. I blindly pulled out what was inside the box.

"Oh!" I heard Narcissa exclaim in the background.

I opened my eyes and gasped.

Bellatrix had gotten me a beautiful doll with dark black hair that curled around her face, maybe a bit too frizzy, and accented her strong features, pale with a strong jaw and thin lips. She also had dark black eyes.

I looked up and noticed the same features on the face of my favorite sister. Even the purple velvet dress was much like something she would wear. This doll was Bellatrix.

"Oh thank you so much, Bella!" I said embracing my oldest sister.

"Always, Andy," Bella said, smiling at me. No matter how haughty, selfish, or cruel Bellatrix could be, she would always be my loving sister.

* * *

So we all got dressed that morning, on my birthday, just over a week before I started at Hogwarts, in the room I shared with my sisters.

My bed was always made neatly, and the lavender sheets always folded just right. I took pride in my carefully cleaned closet and organized area.

Narcissa's was usually somewhat made, with its periwinkle sheets and indigo pillows, everything in her part of the room was a shade of blue, her favorite color.

Bella's dark purple, silver, and black bed was never made, the sheets undone and pillows askew, and a emerald and silver pillow in the center showed her support for Slytherin.

How different were we three sisters? Yet inseparable.

* * *

Our parents, Cygnus and Druella, agreed to take us shopping in Diagon Alley, after all, I needed a wand, and school supplies, and Bella needed some supplies too.

Narcissa begged to be taken along too (she's rather spoiled) and Mother agreed to let her come. I hope she's not too left out.

I bought a wonderful wand from Ollivander, it's Elm, 11", Unicorn Hair. I also got Hogwarts robes and all the books I'll be needing. Father bought me a gorgeous owl, she's amber brown so I named her Amber.

Bellatrix also got new robes, and books. Apparently there were several people in Diagon Alley she knew, she kept waving to people, or being waved at. There were even a few shouts of "Hey, Bellatrix!" I noticed that they were pretty much all from boys. How interesting.

"Bella, how come people keep waving to you?" I asked.

"Oh, just people I know from Hogwarts, that's all. Mostly Slytherins." She responded.

"And they're virtually all boys," I mused.

"What's that got to do with anything?' she snapped.

"Bella's got a boyfriend! Bella's got a boyfriend!" I sang.

Narcissa heard me and soon joined in.

"Shut. Up." Bella snarled and quickly walked ahead of us.

Cissy and I stopped singing and ran up to Bella. I hated when she was mad at me.

"We're sorry, Bella. Really, I'm sorry," I pleaded.

"Please forgive us?" Narcissa pleaded.

We waited silently for an answer.

Bellatrix bit her lip. Then she turned around, and nodded. "I can never stay mad at you too," she smiled, but only slightly.

I think it was then that I realized my sister was not the same as she was before Hogwarts. The thought bothered me, but I shook it off, for now.

When Bella and I walked home with all of our new supplies, and Cissy's, who needed up getting new robes too. Like she needs more. Honestly, Cissy is more spoiled than Me or Bella. But mostly me.

* * *

The rest of summer break passed quickly without event. Narcissa spent most of the time whining about not being able to go to Hogwarts, Bella mostly just sat around unhappily, snapping at everyone.

I was looking forward to going to Hogwarts for the first time. I hoped going to school would put Bella in higher spirits. Tomorrow would test my theory.

I went to sleep that night, thinking about nothing but Hogwarts. What house would I be in? I hoped for Slytherin, so I could be with Bellatrix. The other houses wouldn't be so bad either. But everyone else seemed against them. I asked why once. Bella looked disgusted.

_"Because," she had said. "The other houses are filled with Mudbloods, and blood traitors. People that are not fit to socialize with Blacks." Her face was full of obvious disgust for people like that._

I had merely nodded and not pressed the subject. I didn't think muggle-borns and blood traitors were so bad. Of course, I was smart enough not to mention this in front of my parents or my sisters.

I shoved the unpleasant thoughts of how they would react if I did tell them, and fell into a deep, but awkward sleep.

* * *

I was at Hogwarts.

I walked down to sit by Bellatrix at the Slytherin table. "Hello," I said casually.

Bellatrix half stared/half glared at me. "I only associate with pure-bloods." she spat. "And you are not one."

"But...But B-Bella, I'm your sister, I am a pureblood," I stuttered.

"Maybe, so but you're also a blood-traitor," She said, not even looking at me.

"I'm your sister! No! No! Bella, please! I'm you're sister!" I sobbed hysterically.

"No blood traitor is a sister of mine."

"No! No! Bella! We're sisters! Family! I'm not! I'm not!" I shouted through tears. I was sobbing and couldn't stop. Bellatrix wouldn't even look at me. There was no remorse in her eyes. Not even the slightest twinge of guilt. It made me sick.

I sobbed harder. "No! Bella! Bella, please! I'm your sister! Pureblood! Please! Don't do this! No! Bella!" I yelled through sobs.

"Don't do what?" Bellatrix asked. But her voice was different, kinder, and the dream Bellatrix faded into the real Bellatrix. With messy bed-head hair.

"What's wrong? You're crying. Andy, are you alright?" She asked.

"I-I had a nightmare." I stammered, still scared and tears were still streaming down my face.

"I heard you shouting in your sleep. 'No! Bella! Don't do this!' and such. What was your nightmare about?" she asked.

I did not want to answer that question. What if Bella decided she really did hate me? I wasn't a blood-traitor. At least I thought so.

"Well?"

"I- I dreamed that you didn't like me anymore, and..." I stopped.

"It's alright. That'll never happen. I promise." Bellatrix consoled me.

"What'll never happen?" A sleepy voice asked.

A pale, blonde-haired girl was yawning and stretching above the covers.

"Morning, Cissy." Bella and I said at the same time.

"H'lo. And _what_ will never happen?" Narcissa asked impatiently.

"Oh nothing," Bella said calmly.

"What? What is it?" Narcissa asked again, gaining volume with each 'what?'.

"Not important," Bella waved her off. I was thankful for her not telling Cissy, I loved her, but, well. I only wanted Bella to know. And she didn't even know all of it.

"What is it?!" Narcissa whined. "You never tell me anything! What is it?" she was half-way to tears. Honestly, Cissy threw so many tantrums I couldn't even begin to count them.

"Cissy, do you really want to spend your last morning with your sisters like that?" Bella said, soothingly. She was always better at calming down Narcissa than I was.

That quieted her down immediately.

We ate breakfast quickly and Mother and Father quickly drove us to King's Cross Station and we stopped in between platforms nine and ten.

I said goodbye to Mother and Father, and tried not to be sad as I said goodbye to Cissy. (Who was pouting jealously, but still sad,)

"I'll miss you, so write to me okay?" I whispered to her.

She nodded and hugged me tightly.

Then I ran through the wall after Bellatrix and entered Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

We boarded the Hogwarts Express.

My first year at Hogwarts was about to begin.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for the first chapter (The Prologue does not count) to get out. I didn't have much time to write.

Interesting to see Bellatrix and Narcissa as good guys (well, girls) for once. They have their mean moments though, don't worry.

The next chapter should be out soon, I plan on including the train ride, and the sorting. Keep reading!

If you want, I'd love reviews!

: )


	3. Three Slytherin Boys

**Disclaimer: If only I owned anything Harry Potter.**

**Which I don't. Sadly.**

* * *

Okay, so Andy's starting Hogwarts this year! Yay!

Some information just to clairify, Bellatrix is a 3rd year Slytherin (She's 13). And Andromeda is starting her first year, she's 11. Narcissa is only 10, she starts next year.

If anything's confusing send me a message, I'll explain.

Enjoy!

* * *

** A Black Family Tree**

**The Story of the Black Sisters**

**Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

I followed Bellatrix as she looked in each compartment for her friends. She didn't notice me for a little bit and then she turned around.

"Andy! Stop following me." She said. She sounded annoyed, but not too angry.

"B-but... I thought-" I started. nervously.

"Oh whatever, come along." She sighed. Finally she stepped into a compartment, and I followed cautiously.

"Bellatrix!" A few boys greeted her. I noticed that the compartment was all boys. Which explains why it was mostly boys greeting her at Diagon Alley.

There were two boys sitting at the end of the compartment next to the window. One of them, who looked to be the older of the two, had dark brown hair with a blackish tint to it. The other boy had hair of similar color but it was quite messy and stuck up in some places, almost antler-like. They looked like brothers to me.

Then there was a boy on the other side of the compartment. He had long blonde hair and was quite pale. His pointed face reminded me of Narcissa. In fact, he was pretty much a female version of Narcissa.

Bellatrix sat down next to the younger of the brothers, who looked quite a bit like her. Strange.

I wanted to sit down next to Bellatrix but there was no room, so I sat across from her instead.

"Oh, this is my sister Andromeda," Bellatrix said, gesturing towards me. I blushed slightly. "Andromeda, this is Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange. Rodolphus is in my year Rabastan is in,"

"5th year," the older of the brothers said. Rabastan was his name.

"Right," Bellatrix nodded. "And this blonde prat over here is-"

"Lucius Malfoy, at your service." The blonde boy gave a small bow. "And I am not a prat. But it takes one to know one Bellatrix."

My sister reached across the compartment and hit him on the arm. Quite hard, actually, but Lucius pretended it didn't hurt. No one really thought it didn't hurt. Maybe from personal experience?

"Anyway," Lucius continued. " I'm in my fourth year. And I'm the seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, certainly the best seeker in the school." He bragged. Eveyone else rolled their eyes.

"Spare her, Lucius. Everyone knows about your wonderful Quidditch victories." Rodolphus said. "And anyway, Andromeda here hasn't said a single word since she got here. She may look like Bellatrix, but she certainly doesn't act like her. Thank goodness." He was also swiftly hit in the arm. "Just kidding, just kidding, Bella."

Bella? Cissy and I were the only ones who could call Bellatrix, Bella. How dare he! I realized that Bella hadn't called me Andy since we'd entered the compartment. I realized I was blushing, apparently from anger.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you mad or anything," Rodolphus said. His face was a bit red too, especially his nose.

"It's okay," I said quietly.

"Yay! She hath spoken! The sister of Bellatrix hath spoken!" Rabastan started singing, it didn't take long for Lucius and Rodolphus to join in too. I blushed even harder. Much, much, much harder.

I was surprised that Bellatrix didn't do anything. I slouched down into my seat. So far, my first day at Hogwarts was off to a bad start- and we weren't even there yet!

The singing quieted down pretty soon. And Lucius turned towards me. "So, what house are you going to be in?" he asked.

"Slytherin, of course!" Bellatrix declared. "Like all of us." I nodded.

"You better be!" Rabastan shouted.

Conversation went like that for a while and the the candy trolley came by. An old lady popped her head into our compartment. "Candy, anyone?" she asked.

I took out some money and bought a whole lot of candy. I loved candy! To my surprise however, Bella didn't buy any. She loved candy! Oh well. Everyone else bought some.

I opened a chocolate frog and started eating it. Rodolphus held out a chocolate frog to Bellatrix. "Want one?" he asked her.

"Well, alright," she replied, taking the frog.

We talked for a while, that is to say, _they_ talked for a while. I didn't really say much. They, of course, noticed. "Bellatrix, why won't your sister talk?" Rabastan asked.

"Because I have nothing to say. And my name is Andromeda." I said, trying not to sound too angry.

"That's a reason, Andromeda," Rabastan drew out my name, making it longer than the rest.

"That is a reason," Rodolphus finished, handing Bellatrix a liquorice wand.

* * *

Soon the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogwarts, and I tried to follow Bellatrix into a horseless carriage, but instead followed the call of "First years to me please! First years this way!".

Along with the other First Years I climbed into a cnoe and we rode through the lake up to Hogwarts. It was magical. I watched as the black silhouette of the castle got closer and closer as we left the boats and walked up to the doors.

There was some talk or something, but I was too excited to pay attention. We were led into the Great Hall and an ancient hat was placed on a stool.

The Sorting Hat began to sing a song. I listened to the lyrics as the hat sang about the four houses and their founders. I already knew the story, but it was fun nonetheless.

Godric Gryffindor valued the brave and bold. Salazar Slytherin, the cunning and ambitious. Rowena Ravenclaw chose the smart and wise, and Helga Hufflepuff picked the loyal, fair, kind, hard-working and stuff. I think.

Then a lady began calling out names, and one by one students walked up and put the hat on their heads- and then the hat would shout out the house they would be in.

Ackent, Mackenzie, was first, she was put in Ravenclaw.

It didn't take long for the lady to call out "Black, Andromeda!" I quickly walked up and put the hat onto my head.

_"Ahhh, let's see where do you belong?"_

You can talk?

_"Of course I can."_

Oh.

_"Hmm, loyal and fair, yes, but also brave and wise. Maybe Hufflepuff?"_

Put me in Slytherin, please!

_"And why Slytherin? You are not especially cunning or ambitious,"_

My sister's in Slytherin.

_"Oh yes, Bellatrix Le-I mean, Black."_

What? You started to say something else.

_"Not important, You'll know later. Your sister was a perfect fit for Slytherin. You my dear, are not."_

But...please?

_"I could, but are you sure, Hufflepuff would love to have you?"_

Yes, yes, I'm sure.

"_Alright then,_-SLYTHERIN!!" The hat called out as I walked up to join my sister.

"I knew it," Bellatrix whispered to me.

"Congrats!" said Rodolphus, who nose was a bit red.

"We got Black!" Added Rabastan-whose smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Welcome to Slytherin!" Said Lucius pompously.

"He's behaving, so that he'll be a prefect." Rabastan told me. "_'Because prefects have to be on their best behavior!'_" Rabastan mocked. But I didn't laugh.

A boy walked past the Slytherin table to say something to the teachers.

Rodolphus muttered "Mudblood."

Rabastan muttered "Mudblood."

Lucius muttered "Mudblood."

"Get away, Mudblood." Bellatrix sneered as he walked by.

He blushed and walked by-I felt sorry for him, he looked like a nice person.

"That's Ted Tonks, he's in second year. He's a -"started Bellatrix.

"Mudblood." said Rodolphus and Lucius together. Rabastan laughed along with Bellatrix. I pretended to laugh. _How could they say that? That's just so...mean! But Bellatrix would never say that...but she just did. She didn't mean it-did she?_

The thought made me strangely uneasy, this new Bellatrix was very unlike the one I knew.

But she was still the same Bella.

I think.

* * *

So, the real story of how Andromeda was put into Slytherin. And the meaner side of Bellatrix. I told you it would happen.

Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out.

:D

* * *


	4. A Badger in Green and Silver

**Disclaimer: If only I owned anything Harry Potter.**

**Which I don't. Sadly.**

* * *

Okay, so Andy's starting Hogwarts this year! Yay!

Some information just to clairify, Bellatrix is a 3rd year Slytherin (She's 13). And Andromeda is starting her first year, she's 11. Narcissa is only 10, she starts next year.

If anything's confusing send me a message, I'll explain.

Enjoy!

* * *

** A Black Family Tree**

**The Story of the Black Sisters**

**Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

I followed Bellatrix as she looked in each compartment for her friends. She didn't notice me for a little bit and then she turned around.

"Andy! Stop following me." She said. She sounded annoyed, but not too angry.

"B-but... I thought-" I started. nervously.

"Oh whatever, come along." She sighed. Finally she stepped into a compartment, and I followed cautiously.

"Bellatrix!" A few boys greeted her. I noticed that the compartment was all boys. Which explains why it was mostly boys greeting her at Diagon Alley.

There were two boys sitting at the end of the compartment next to the window. One of them, who looked to be the older of the two, had dark brown hair with a blackish tint to it. The other boy had hair of similar color but it was quite messy and stuck up in some places, almost antler-like. They looked like brothers to me.

Then there was a boy on the other side of the compartment. He had long blonde hair and was quite pale. His pointed face reminded me of Narcissa. In fact, he was pretty much a male version of Narcissa.

Bellatrix sat down next to the younger of the brothers, who looked quite a bit like her. Strange.

I wanted to sit down next to Bellatrix but there was no room, so I sat across from her instead.

"Oh, this is my sister Andromeda," Bellatrix said, gesturing towards me. I blushed slightly. "Andromeda, this is Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange. Rodolphus is in my year Rabastan is in,"

"5th year," the older of the brothers said. Rabastan was his name.

"Right," Bellatrix nodded. "And this blonde prat over here is-"

"Lucius Malfoy, at your service." The blonde boy gave a small bow. "And I am not a prat. But it takes one to know one Bellatrix."

My sister reached across the compartment and hit him on the arm. Quite hard, actually, but Lucius pretended it didn't hurt. No one really thought it didn't hurt. Maybe from personal experience?

"Anyway," Lucius continued. " I'm in my fourth year. And I'm the seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, certainly the best seeker in the school." He bragged. Eveyone else rolled their eyes.

"Spare her, Lucius. Everyone knows about your wonderful Quidditch victories." Rodolphus said. "And anyway, Andromeda here hasn't said a single word since she got here. She may look like Bellatrix, but she certainly doesn't act like her. Thank goodness." He was also swiftly hit in the arm. "Just kidding, just kidding, Bella."

Bella? Cissy and I were the only ones who could call Bellatrix, Bella. How dare he! I realized that Bella hadn't called me Andy since we'd entered the compartment. I realized I was blushing, apparently from anger.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you mad or anything," Rodolphus said. His face was a bit red too, especially his nose.

"It's okay," I said quietly.

"Yay! She hath spoken! The sister of Bellatrix hath spoken!" Rabastan started singing, it didn't take long for Lucius and Rodolphus to join in too. I blushed even harder. Much, much, much harder.

I was surprised that Bellatrix didn't do anything. I slouched down into my seat. So far, my first day at Hogwarts was off to a bad start- and we weren't even there yet!

The singing quieted down pretty soon. And Lucius turned towards me. "So, what house are you going to be in?" he asked.

"Slytherin, of course!" Bellatrix declared. "Like all of us." I nodded.

"You better be!" Rabastan shouted.

Conversation went like that for a while and the the candy trolley came by. An old lady popped her head into our compartment. "Candy, anyone?" she asked.

I took out some money and bought a whole lot of candy. I loved candy! To my surprise however, Bella didn't buy any. She loved candy! Oh well. Everyone else bought some.

I opened a chocolate frog and started eating it. Rodolphus held out a chocolate frog to Bellatrix. "Want one?" he asked her.

"Well, alright," she replied, taking the frog.

We talked for a while, that is to say, _they_ talked for a while. I didn't really say much. They, of course, noticed. "Bellatrix, why won't your sister talk?" Rabastan asked.

"Because I have nothing to say. And my name is Andromeda." I said, trying not to sound too angry.

"That's a reason, Andromeda," Rabastan drew out my name, making it longer than the rest.

"That is a reason," Rodolphus finished, handing Bellatrix a liquorice wand.

* * *

Soon the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogwarts, and I tried to follow Bellatrix into a horseless carriage, but instead followed the call of "First years to me please! First years this way!".

Along with the other First Years I climbed into a cnoe and we rode through the lake up to Hogwarts. It was magical. I watched as the black silhouette of the castle got closer and closer as we left the boats and walked up to the doors.

There was some talk or something, but I was too excited to pay attention. We were led into the Great Hall and an ancient hat was placed on a stool.

The Sorting Hat began to sing a song. I listened to the lyrics as the hat sang about the four houses and their founders. I already knew the story, but it was fun nonetheless.

Godric Gryffindor valued the brave and bold. Salazar Slytherin, the cunning and ambitious. Rowena Ravenclaw chose the smart and wise, and Helga Hufflepuff picked the loyal, fair, kind, hard-working and stuff. I think.

Then a lady began calling out names, and one by one students walked up and put the hat on their heads- and then the hat would shout out the house they would be in.

Ackent, Mackenzie, was first, she was put in Ravenclaw.

It didn't take long for the lady to call out "Black, Andromeda!" I quickly walked up and put the hat onto my head.

_"Ahhh, let's see where do you belong?"_

You can talk?

_"Of course I can."_

Oh.

_"Hmm, loyal and fair, yes, but also brave and wise. Maybe Hufflepuff?"_

Put me in Slytherin, please!

_"And why Slytherin? You are not especially cunning or ambitious,"_

My sister's in Slytherin.

_"Oh yes, Bellatrix Le-I mean, Black."_

What? You started to say something else.

_"Not important, You'll know later. Your sister was a perfect fit for Slytherin. You my dear, are not."_

But...please?

_"I could, but are you sure, Hufflepuff would love to have you?"_

Yes, yes, I'm sure.

"_Alright then,_-SLYTHERIN!!" The hat called out as I walked up to join my sister.

"I knew it," Bellatrix whispered to me.

"Congrats!" said Rodolphus, who nose was a bit red.

"We got Black!" Added Rabastan-whose smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Welcome to Slytherin!" Said Lucius pompously.

"He's behaving, so that he'll be a prefect." Rabastan told me. "_'Because prefects have to be on their best behavior!'_" Rabastan mocked. But I didn't laugh.

A boy walked past the Slytherin table to say something to the teachers.

Rodolphus muttered "Mudblood."

Rabastan muttered "Mudblood."

Lucius muttered "Mudblood."

"Get away, Mudblood." Bellatrix sneered as he walked by.

He blushed and walked by-I felt sorry for him, he looked like a nice person.

"That's Ted Tonks, he's in second year. He's a -"started Bellatrix.

"Mudblood." said Rodolphus and Lucius together. Rabastan laughed along with Bellatrix. I pretended to laugh. _How could they say that? That's just so...mean! But Bellatrix would never say that...but she just did. She didn't mean it-did she?_

The thought made me strangely uneasy, this new Bellatrix was very unlike the one I knew.

But she was still the same Bella.

I think.

* * *

So, the real story of how Andromeda was put into Slytherin. And the meaner side of Bellatrix. I told you it would happen.

Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out.

:D

* * *

Return to Top


	5. Andy, Meet Andy!

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters. Too bad, so sad.**

* * *

Ok, I'm hoping you all know who everyone is by now. Here's a 'new bit' or whatever.

Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans, and all the others in their year start the year after Narcissa starts at Hogwarts. It will be included in this fanfic if I get that far. I'm planning to. Good news for all you Sirius fans, he will be making an appearance soon!

And I want to thank LovettsLover for correcting an error in Chapter Two-in case anyone else noticed, Narcissa is NOT a man.

* * *

A Black Family Tree

The Story of The Black Sisters

Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda

* * *

After dinner I followed the prefect up to the Slytherin dormitory. I just didn't feel like going to bed and I saw Bellatrix sitting on the couch in the common room, so I went over and joined her.

"Hey," I said, hoping to have a chance to talk to her-alone this time.

"It's Bella's sister!" Looked like I would not get to talk to Bella alone. Rodolphus came up and sat on the other side of Bellatrix.

"Hey, Bella." He greeted her. She smiled. "Andromeda," He nodded. I smiled weakly.

"Still not talking?" a loud, brash voice entered the common room. Rabastan. Ugh. Out of all of Bellatrix's friends, he was my least favorite. His voice sent chills down my spine. Something about him made me cringe.

He sat down, to my displeasure, next to me.

"You're so crass, Rabastan, stop being rude," Lucius seated himself in the big green armchair by the fire. "I apologize for his behavior, Andromeda,"

"Andromeda is too long. I think she needs a nickname," Rabastan declared, completely ignoring Lucius.

"I agree," Rodolphus said.

"And I," Lucius nodded.

"How about... Ann?" Rabastan asked.

"Rommie?"

"Meda?"

"Drom?"

"Omeda?"

"Anna?"

"Or Annie?"

I wished they would stop. I already _had_ a nickname, Andy. However I hadn't been called that by Bella since we'd arrived. They were making me sick. I hated this, and I hated them, too. Just shut up! Please.

"Aha!" shouted Rabastan. "I've got it!"

"And it is?" asked Rodolphus-clearly unfazed by the volume of Rabastan's voice. Well, they were brothers.

"Why don't you tell us already, Rabastan?" said Bellatrix.

"Andy." Rabastan said. Clearly quite proud of himself.

I thought I would vomit. That was my nickname. It always had been. Maybe it wouldn't be such a big deal to someone else, but it was to me. I glanced at Bellatrix, she was the one who gave me the nickname, so why didn't she show any sign of recognition, or something. Where was my sister?

"All in favor of Andy say 'I'!" Shouted Rabastan.

"I!"

"I!"

I looked at Bella. "I!" she said, along with the others.

"Then it's settled, Andy it is," said Rabastan. "And what does Andy think of her new nickname?"

"It's...it's really great. Thanks." I managed to say.

Rabastan looked like he was the best human being in earth. I hated him the most. I hated him. Really and truly. And somehow, I knew I always would-and that, someday many others would hate him too.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix were talking quietly, but I couldn't quite hear what they were saying. I decided not to try. Instead I listened to Lucius talk about his "achievements", with Rabastan occaisonally cutting in with "That's so stupid, Lucius," or something of that sort. Mostly I just nodded while pretending to listen.

I heard Bellatrix giggle and Rodolphus shushing her. Since when did Bella giggle? Rabastan muttered "Lovebirds," yet somehow managed to mutter and make it possible for anyone within ten miles to hear him.

Lovebirds? No way. Nada. Never. Bella and _Rodolphus_? No, no, no and NO!! I was in shock. A little. Well, a lot.

"Hey Andromeda?" Bella whispered to me. "Maybe, you should be getting to bed now? It's kinda late,"

"Bed? But I-"

"Andy. Bed," I looked at Bellatrix. She meant it. I got up and started to walk to my dormitory.

"You forgot to say goodnight!" Rabastan shouted from behind me.

"Goodnight," I said quickly, hoping to get away as soon as possible.

I heard a chorus of "Goodnight Andy!" behind me as I walked to my bed. I laid down, but I didn't sleep.

* * *

Ooh. Hatred. Wow. Things are heating up. Don't worry guys, Andy and Ted will be meeting pretty soon. (next chapter) And Sirius will come in somewhere. Soon.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. It means a lot. : )


	6. Partners in Potions

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters. Too bad, so sad.**

* * *

Just a note, In Chapter Two Bellatrix said that Ted Tonks was in second, but that is as of now not true. He's in Andy's year now. :P It works out better that way in the story. You'll see why. I apologize for that little glitch. I'm sorry, and now, on with the story!

* * *

A Black Family Tree

The Story of The Black Sisters

Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda

* * *

"Wake up! Come on! Seriously, get up! Get up, errr. Come on, uhhh-Andromeda! Up! NOW! Please, wake up?"

"Whatzat?" I sat up sleepily and rubbed my eyes.

"Oh thank goodness, you're awake!" A girl with red hair pulled into ringlets smiled.

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"We're going to be late for class! Get up, come on, let's go!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Late?! What!" I shouted. I got up and threw on my uniform as fast as I could and grabbed my books. Frantically I finally got together everything I needed. "Thanks for waking me, and nice to meet you. Andromeda Black," I held out my hand.

She shook it. "Hilaire Madison, at your service," She curtsied. "Oh, Andromeda Black? You must be Bella's little sister! You're so lucky, she's so cool!"

"Yeah," I said, feeling at bit downhearted at the mention of Bella. "Yeah, I am."

There was an awkward pause for a moment. Hilaire broke it.

"So, we should be getting to class now, come on,"

"Yes, let's get going then," I followed her out of the dormitory.

* * *

We arrived in class just in time and grabbed seats next to each other.

"What class is this?" I whispered at her.

"Potions," she mouthed.

Just then, a portly man with a very big-very big-mustache turned around. He smiled at us.

"Hello, I'm Professor Slughorn. Some of you may know me as the head of Slytherin House, I am also your Potions master." He glanced around the classroom. "So, Slytherin and Hufflepuff is it? Let's mix it up, get to know some other people... why don't we partner up?"

Me and Hilaire reached for each other's hands.

"Partner up with someone who is not from your own house. Let's see... what's your name?" He asked Hilaire.

"Hilaire Madison, I'm assuming you know the name?" she answered, with an air of importance.

"Indeed I do. Tell your father I said hello, right then Madison, you partner up with Smith over there, and who is this next to you?"

"Andromeda Black, sir," I said quickly.

"Oh? Black as in the sister of Bellatrix Black?" He asked.

"Yes, sir,"

"Wonderful! Your sister has quite the aptitude for Potions you know? Anyway, Black let's put you with..." He scanned the classroom. "Ahh yes, Black go and partner with Tonks over there," He pointed to the boy Bella called a Mudblood.

My stomach lurched, but I picked up my books and went over and sat next to him as Slughorn continued partnering the rest of the classroom.

"Hi," I said, softly. "I'm... Andromeda Black,"

"Ted Tonks," He said stone-faced.

"So, we're supposed to work on the uses of crystalized dragon's breath in aromatherapy and healing purposes,"

"What?" he asked sharply.

"Do you have a problem or something?" Ok, I was getting annoyed with this guy. Just because he's a muggle-born (I refuse to say mudblood!) or a Hufflepuff or whatever doesn't mean he can be flat-out rude!

"Other than your stupid sister and her stupid friends? Other than the stupid fact that they called me a stupid Mudblood last night? Nope, no problem at all, just peachy!" He half-shouted at me.

"Well, why are you mad at me? I didn't even do anything! Just becuase stupid Lucius and stupid Rodolphus and stupid-ugh!- Rabastan made my sister act stupid too, doesn't make anything my fault!" I snapped. I glared at Ted.

"Oh? So it's your sister's friends who made her call me a Mudblood? You should hear some of the stories I hear about Bellatrix! Quite a nice girl, huh? I don't think so!" He glared right back at me.

"You-you don't even know her! Shut up! I-you're so," I burst into tears. "You're so s-stupid, Ted, I-I hate you!" I sobbed. I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes, but I just sobbed louder and more uncontrollably.

The rest of the class began to stare at us. I couldn't stop crying.

Ted's face softened. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, I just," He stuttered.

I ignored him at opened my book. I started copying the uses of dragon's breath onto a piece fo parchment while trying not to cry.

"Andromeda, I-" Ted started.

"Just do your work, and I'll do mine." I said.

Tears dripped onto my parchment. I didn't even dare look over at Ted. Or anywhere else for that matter, I didn't want anyone to see me cry.

Finally Slughorn dismissed the class. I shoved everything into my bag and started to run out of class. Ted stopped me.

"Andromeda, please, I'm really sorry-" He apologized.

"You know what, Ted?" I said, rahter loudly. A few people turned around to see what was going on.

"I don't care! I don't care, OK? Just go away and leave me alone!" I wiped a few tears off my face and left the classroom as quickly as I could. Luckily I had a free study period next.

I wandered the hallways going nowhere in particular until I found a random empty tower. I plopped down on the floor. Before I could even take a breath I burst into tears. I hated Ted. I hated him. Everything about him.

But mostly I hated him because he was right.

* * *

Wow, what a great way to meet your future spouse, huh? Don't worry, things get better.

Yay! Ted finally came back! And he talked to Andy this time. He'll be in the next chapter too. hurray for Ted!

Reviews are welcome but not required, thanks for reading!

Bella-Wish


	7. Crying and Consolation

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters. Too bad, so sad.**

* * *

Ahhh, poor Andy, and Ted too, here is the next chapter!

* * *

A Black Family Tree

The Story of The Black Sisters

Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda

* * *

I just cried for what seemed like forever, but really couldn't have been more than five or ten minutes.

Thoughts rapidly flashed through my head, and I began to see Bella in a different light. I could barely even allow myself to think that way, and began to loathe myself for thinking like that which merely led to more thoughts I despised. Every thought I'd been holding in since, well forever, burst out and I realized so much in just those few minutes.

I just kept crying and crying and I didn't know if I would ever stop. It sure didn't feel like it.

Someone came up and sat next to me. I couldn't tell who it was, my vision was too blurred with tears. I just sobbed into their shoulder.

"Andromeda, it's okay, it's gonna be alright," they soothed me. As my sobbing slowed to a couple hiccups I wiped the tears off my face. I looked up at them.

The calming figure was none other than Ted Tonks.

I looked up at him in wide-eyed surprise. "B-but, y-you?" I stuttered.

"I'm really, really, really, sorry, Andromeda. I really hope you'll forgive me, I shouldn't have said all those things,' He apologized. "After all, it wasn't you who said anything mean about me,"

"I'm sorry, too, but you were right, you really were right," I said.

"I, I just," He paused. "What do you mean I was right? I said some really mean things about your sister,"

"Mean things, Ted," I took a deep breath. "But true things,"

My tear stained brown eyes found his blue ones, and I understood something. I was more like Ted Tonks, then I was anyone else, especially my sisters. I think he realized it too.

I smiled. He did too. And then, for no reason, I began laughing. Laughing really hard and loudly.

Ted stared at me for a moment, and then he began laughing too. The two of us laughed like idiots for a couple minutes.

"Well, we better head off to class now," I said. "I'm lucky I had a free period,"

"I didn't,"

"What? You're going to get detention, Ted!"

He just shrugged.

I grabbed my book and started to run off to my next class, but first I turned around and said to him, "Thanks, thanks a lot," I grinned at him, and then skipped off to Transfiguration.

But from that moment on, I knew one thing for sure, Ted Tonks was my friend, real and forever.

* * *

See, I told you it would get better.

No Bellatrix in this chapter though, she will return. Sorry, this chapter was so short, I thought it should just end there.

Thanks for reading!

Bella-Wish


	8. Five Pounds of Drooble's

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters. Too bad, so sad. I am also not Dr. Phil. In case you were wondering.  
**

* * *

Here is the next chappy, sorry for the delay. ;

* * *

A Black Family Tree

The Story of The Black Sisters

Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda

* * *

As the days went by at Hogwarts, school was pretty great. Ted and I talked at lot. I always felt comfortable around him.

However I did take care that no one saw us together. Ted always laughed at that, he'd say "Andromeda, do you honestly think anyone gives a care if we hang out?" I did though. I was scared of what Bellatrix would say. I had seen her mad, and I did _not_ want her mad at me.

Hilaire and I hung out and sat together in classes. Bellatrix approved of that friendship, but sometimes I found Hilaire annoying. Usually, she was a fun person to be around, but she was sort of snobby and stuck-up too.

Pretty soon however, it was time to go back home for Christmas, I couldn't wait. I missed my family and our house.

We would probably spend Christmas at 12 Grimmauld Place again though, like always. With Sirius and Regulus. Regulus was pretty nice, a little pompous, but nice. Sirius made me laugh, even though he's younger than me. He is a trouble-maker though and he hasn't even started school yet.

I got on the train with Hilaire to go home.

I spotted Ted in the crowd of people making their way to their seats. He waved at me and grinned. I wanted to go and sit with him, but Hilaire pulled me over to sit with Bellatrix instead.

"Can we sit with your sister? She's so cool!" She whispered excitedly. I nodded weakly.

Bellatrix was sitting on one side of the compartment next to Rodolphus. Across from them on the other side was Rabastan. I guess Lucius hadn't gotten there yet. I made a beeline for the seat next to Bellatrix. Bad as she was, Rabastan was worse.

Before I reached the seat Hilaire grabbed it and sat next to Bella. I trudged over to sit with Rabastan.

"Hello, Andy," He whispered in my ear.

My stomach lurched. I felt like I was gonna barf. "Hi, gotta go, bye!" I shouted running to the bathroom as fast as I could.

As it was my lucky day, some stupid kid was in the bathroom, so, yeah, lucky me.

"Want some candy?" asked the old lady pushing the trolley full of goodies. I shook my head and barfed into a box of acid pops.

The old lady glared at me. "That's seven ruined boxes of acid pops, which means you owe me 17 galleons. My day was just getting better and better.

"I-I don't have any money." I stammered. "I, I didn't-" This was all because some stupid kid took to long in the bathroom. Idiot kid. And idiot me. I should have just barfed on Rabastan.

"Pay up," said the trolley lady.

"I'll pay for them," said the kid who just walked out of the bathroom.

The lady took his money and walked off grumbling about stupid little kids.

I turned to Ted. "Thanks," I smiled.

"Sure, not like there's anything I can do with those 17 galleons,"

"T-ed!" I complained. "It's your fault for spending forever in the bathroom,"

He blushed. "Actually, Mark dared me to flush five pounds of Drooble's Best Blowing gum down the toilet,"

"Sweet,"

"Yup," He smiled. "So, what's up, eat some bad sushi or just have a hankering to barf on some candy?" Ted asked me.

This time I blushed. "Stop it! I just..." I trailed off.

"Hey, it's okay, I know your sister and her friends suck. Don't beat yourself up over it, okay?"

I nodded. Ted gave me a reassuring smile.

"Gotta go, see ya after Christmas!" He grinned and waved as he walked back to his compartment.

"Bye, Ted," I walked back to my own compartment, wishing only, that it was the same as his.

* * *

So, I finally finished the chapter.

I'm so so sorry that I didn't do it sooner, but here it is.

Thanks!

Bella-Wish


End file.
